Florida
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: based off a dream I had so there'll be gaps. It's a little unclear what happens but as the story progresses things clear up. I know this is a bad summary. I don't own anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa, my mom and I were driving in south Florida to a hotel we were staying in. we were in a black SUV and the windows were up even though it was hot. I was terrified of iguanas and somehow thought they'd climb from the ground to the trees and then through the windows of the car were the windows open.

We passed an apartment complex which had curved sidewalks. The buildings were stone, palm trees in front of the archways.

We got the hotel and parked. Unbuckled and got out of the car. We went to the back of it were we helped my mom get the suitcases out. We got them out and set them on the sidewalk. Mom locked the car and we wheeled them into the lobby arriving at the big front desk.

"lizzie I have something for you," mom said opening her purse and taking something out.

"Ok…." I said, wondering.

She put something heavy and gray in my hand closing her purse. I looked down and saw it was a clay stone attached to a string. It was a necklace.

"Don't let anything happen to it and don't, let it open," mom warned me; "if it opens the inside will fall out."

What a weird thing to say the inside will fall out.

"Ok," I said.

The air conditioning was on in the hotel lobby which was big. There were several people lined up in front of mom.

"Mom how long do you think this will take?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know. Could be anywhere from 15 minutes to a half hour," she replied.

"Ok well we're going to try and find a café which is….."

"Right down the street," a woman in front of us said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We left the lobby.

"Why would she give you the necklace?" Melissa asked me.

"I don't know but it has to have some importance otherwise she wouldn't have told me not to let anything happen to it."

"Well, and that's usually implied."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe she made it at camp," Melissa said.

"Yeah. What a weird thing to say the insides will fall out."

"That was weird."

When we got to the coffee shop we opened it only to find it filled with fog.

"Ok this is a little weird," I said.

"Why would there be fog inside?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe they're decorating for Halloween?" I guessed trying to be logical.

"Halloween isn't for a few weeks."

"Oh."

"Hi ladies what can I get you?" a voice asked from somewhere in the fog.

"Well if we could see the menu we might be able to order," Melissa told the lady who we couldn't see but assumed was a clerk.

"You can't see it? Maybe you need your eyes checked."

"No…..do you see the fog? Why is it here?"

"Fog what fog?"

"You don't see it?"

"No. do you see the fog?" she asked a coworker.

"No. anyone else?" he replied.

"Ok, so, so far we're the only ones who can see it. Which is really weird. Maybe it has some connection to the necklace," I said.

"Yeah maybe. I mean mom gave you the necklace and then we decided to come here where there's fog," Melissa said.

I looked to my left and saw a small Asian man with dark hair, standing to the left of a round café table. He was wearing jeans, a short sleeve plaid shirt that was more light blue than light purple. He was looking at us.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Melissa answered.

"And why is he looking at us?"

"I don't know."

I got the feeling he was angry about something. I didn't want to stick around to find out what.

"Um. Maybe we should leave. For one we can't see a damn thing," I said.

"Yeah…probably," Melissa agreed.

We left going back to the hotel lobby where mom was still waiting.

"Hi girls how was the café?" she asked.

"Um. Really weird," I answered.

"There was all this fog. And a small Asian man who seemed angry," Melissa said.

"Yeah that's been there for years."

"So you saw it too?"

"Saw what?"

"The fog," Melissa told her as the line moved forward.

"What fog?"

Melissa and I looked at each other thinking how weird this all was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner?" Melissa asked even though we'd just eaten.

"Yeah," I said.

It was a few hours later and she and I were in one of the elevators in the hotel. Mom was back in the room we'd checked into earlier.

"So….either mom's in denial about the fog or she's been here before. And there was fog then too and something happened to her that traumatized her so much that…" Melissa said piecing it together.

"…she won't talk about it," I continued.

"And so far we're the only ones who can see it, and the Asian guy."

"Yeah."

"Maybe she made the necklace here when she was here years ago."

"Yes but why would the egg be small? And, not round? I mean most ostrich eggs are large," I said.

"Maybe her art teacher was just really really creative," Melissa gathered.

"And a little off it sounds."

I felt something on my chest near my collar bone drip.

"Um, lizzie?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her.

She looked down at the necklace. I followed her gaze landing on the necklace which was dripping yellow yolk.

"Is that what mom meant….?" Melissa asked quietly.

"Yeah maybe. But I didn't do anything! We were just standing here and suddenly this happened," I said.

"I know and I'm not blaming you."

"Oh."

"How do I make it stop?"

"I don't know. Why in the hell would a necklace have yolk in it to begin with?"

"I don't know that either," Melissa said.

A tall guy standing next to us, who we hadn't noticed until now, cleared his throat. As did a short rotunt woman wearing a long black coat. She looked at us.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

She was the same woman who'd helped us find the café earlier.

"The, necklace."

"What necklace?"

"You don't see it?"

"No."

"Ok…..this just keeps getting weirder," Melissa muttered.

"Yeah. I know."

The woman turned and looked at the front wall of the elevator.

"We can't….i mean the both of us can't have a mental illness because people who do don't see the same thing," Melissa said.

"Well. Other than depression," I said.

"Yeah I know but I mean bipolar or schizophrenia."

"Oh."

The mention of schizophrenia led me to think of my friend David who has it.

"You're right."

"Hey. Maybe the Asian guy's dead and that's why we're the only ones who can see him," I said.

"Yeah….ok so that one makes sense," Melissa said.

The guy next to us cleared his throat again, loudly.

"What?" I asked annoyed turning to him.

"omygod," I said when I realized how hot he was.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He was in all black, tan, muscular, no hair.

His gaze landed on my necklace indicated he wanted to take a look at it.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

He picked it up off my chest with his big thin fingers and looked at it.

'omygod!' Melissa mouthed excited a guy this hot had noticed me.

'I know!' I mouthed back.


End file.
